batmanforeverfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin
"If you could know my father, this was his in allies on and mine own life, this brother surely wasn't lost on me and that this world in ours for magic on and that I could fly if I wanted to, but that I had to hide from what we were, and surely, was I the partner to his caped crusader calléd Batman, and surely that he could wear this cape and cowl he could be anything, but here that he was always Batman still before, but that these lives, couldn't have to know bout this young boy wonder, in these bright colors splayed out to know about this surest hunting back in time against it all! This one world, this life in romance! This was never gone so badly into love that once before these worlds, so know about me.." Batman could believe you, that you were an idiot, to not know about his best friend Robin, and that he could change these aspects to his own countenance, when Superman, the boy who could fly, was here so set to bind up his own powers, and surely live here with Vegeta, this ancient ally, and friend. Gohan could tell nothing of you, when he said nothing to you, or that surely, he was I, and that I'm not Superman could confuse you, but sure so could Vegeta fly and blast lasers out of his eyes, were it not for this impossible mistake in that I was combatting Apokalyps, and surely ever often did we hide our powers and morph into our next circumstances, but there that if you're listening to whispers from across the world so you could be there in a flash, there was no way but to lie about it, just to be sure you could apply all your thought and power to this monstrous task at hand. Dick Grayson Like he'd invented the title or something, for a boy wonder, was it? Ah, sure, you could lie, but something in old legends could tell you that the Man of Steel, was no man? Superman, as he was called in a name, and so ever was Gohan Son, Superman, as, Superman, this name, our title and a beloved alias of Dick Grayson. Being lied to, gets you goings somewhere, so sure that if you passed out fliers, or had kids do it, to some mannor party, part tu California coastlines, sure, that they could, entrap, what, a thousand people? A few hundred? Does it have to be under 12, for me to ask what they meant to you, or how surely they were moved underground, locked inside, and carted away in vans and trucks that could carry their silence all tu on, inito some annoying aspect beyond? That Superman could have built his powers, this boy god, to become a lethal weapon against his kind of evil, could be strange, but that there was another elder god poised to strike at its heart, and was doing so, so surely he could believe bleeding for the sake of appearances, would have to, what, suffice? This was he first Robin, boy wonder. Surely? read more... Jason Todd I couldn't have to lie about your own mother aliases, but Alfred was scarcely afraid of anything compared to thee fear struck in his heart, every time Jason went out to play, so surely gone, that we could say, he'd begun tracking Rahz ael Ghoul like it was warranted or something, to be keen on he who would be keen not, but sickeningly obsessed with the, "acquirement" of this, purely dumbfounded, associate youth of the dark knight in hiding? This was the second Robin, some sure boy wonder, and there, believe one was Superman, so that tu twin to another child, was easy? They were Robin simultaneously, what, collectively? Who watches out for the great dark knight? read more... Tim Drake You're not, going to be able to say there was a better Batman fanboy than this one, surely, because this one got to be Robin, so, nice try? It, wasn't, EVEN, that nice, johnny goodfellow, he was, totally ready to go with it the whole, probably the whole time, right? Did you know just about anybody can put on a Robin costume? Literally, almost anybody? They're not paralyzed? Ah, okay, sure. So being what you are, you should maybe know Spoiler was only ever Spoiler, and like, who's the doupe? This is the third boy to take the Robin mantle, sure, and he's a forever child for it, too? read more... Damian Wayne He was sure you could have gotten this far without knowing there was this only ever, the fourth Robin, and that this in his valiant exercises, could be something akin to a Batgirl doppelganger? Well, okay, something something; she didn't know the difference, between herself and Catwoman's kept servant, or, was it Batman's? What? Oh... what? read more...